This invention relates to condom packages, and more particularly to a stick-on condom package which can be adhered to the skin of a potential user, or which can be otherwise attached to a user, and which can thus always be kept in a ready-to-use condition.
At the present time, there is much publicity and advertising concerning the use of condoms for health purposes as well as for birth control purposes, and particularly to curb the spreading of diseases, such as AIDS. Additionally, government sponsored advertising campaigns have been instituted in the United States and throughout the world to promote the use of condoms.
A problem currently existing is that the condoms are often not readily available precisely at the time they should be used. This is especially the case in the event of rape.
The object of the present invention is to provide a readily available condom, which is always conveniently available for immediate use.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a readily available condom in a package which is not only easy to access, but which is also adapted to be adhered to the body of a user, in a convenient and comfortable position so that it is conveniently always available for immediate use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a readily available stick-on condom package which, once adhered to the body, can be easily removed, but which will not be washed off, for example, in a shower or bath, and which will not come off the body when subjected to perspiration or other moisture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a stick-on condom package which can be removably stuck onto the body of a user, and which has decorative matter thereon. The decorative matter can be imprinted or applied to an outer surface of the condom packaging.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a stick-on condom package which is readily observable so that the user makes potential partners aware that a condom is available for use and will be used.